Surviving
by seashellboy
Summary: Post 5x23. Regina's life after Robin. I'm not ready to pair her with new people so she's going to be alone for a while. I'm thinking of including characters from other shows, but that'd be later down the road. For now it's just Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm really going to get inside the depression Regina is going through after Robin's death and at this point I have no idea with whom to pair her. She's going to be single for a while.

 **Chapter One.**

Regina opened her eyes. It was 3 in the afternoon. She went to bed at 4 after midnight so this wasn't big of a surprise or her. She lay in her bed for a little while. She had another dream about Robin and this time it was harder for her to remember he was gone. In her dream everything was fine. The just got back from vacation and everything seemed too good to be real. And sadly, it wasn't real. She hated it when she dreamed about him. Not that she wouldn't do anything to have him back in her life, but she wanted to move on so badly. The moving on won't come if she kept dreaming about him every single night. There was nothing she could do and that often put her in a very difficult mental state.

When she finally found the strength to pull herself up, Regina looked outside the window. The Sun was calmly spreading its light through the whole Storybrooke. Regina put on some clothes and went to the first floor. She turned to coffee machine on and as soon as her coffee was ready she pour some milk in it and light a cigarette. She promised Henry she won't smoke anymore, but she couldn't help it.

She sat on the sofa and stared into the nothingness. She was alone and more importantly – lonely. Snow came by the other night and tried to cheer her up. The two drank some red wine and had a nice dinner, but that didn't help. As soon as Snow was gone, Regina went back into her dark place. Regina didn't want to be miserable forever. She knew that one day she had to move on from this, find a new boyfriend, marry and live her happily ever after. But how?

One of Regina's favorite books was lying on the coffee table, but she didn't have the strength to get the book and focus on the words. She wanted Robin. She wanted him to be back, so they can be happy together. There were times when she would think about Roland and wonder if he was okay, but she knew that deep down the Merry Men would be good to the boy. After all, she wasn't in her right place to look after a kid right now, so maybe it was for the best.

Regina peaked at her wristwatch only to discover that it was around five. That surprised her. Ever since Robin died she felt like the time stood still and it was always shocking to discover that it actually wasn't. Reina got a text from Zelena, who asked if it was okay to stop by. Regina didn't even reply she knew that her sister would come anyway. Regina made herself another coffee and then went outside. She renovated her porch and now there were coffee table and a swinging bench. It took Zelena ten minutes to show up on the lawn.

She hugged Regina, who was sitting on the bench and went inside to make herself herbal tea. She, then, went back outside and sat next to Mills. The two sisters stood there in complete silence. Zelena didn't have anything to say to her sister and knew that everything would just make her sadder than she already was. So they just drank their beverages and then Zelena hugged Regina for a while. She then went home, after giving a sincere kiss on Regina's cheek, which Regina appreciated.

The time went on and it was around eight, when Henry showed on Regina's doorstep. She was too sad to actually prepare anything for him, but he already ate at his grandparents. He was going to spend the night at Regina's. She was happy to have her son around and even smiled when she saw him. The night went normal as Henry played some video games, ate some popcorn and went to bed.

Regina really wanted to talk and really needed her life back, but it just wasn't possible. The misery was written all over her face and everyone knew it, so that's why they didn't push her.

It was one after midnight when Regina went out. She walked around the Storybrooke streets. She wandered around. Everything about this town reminded her of him. All of those places where they used to go together now seemed empty and dark. And it wasn't just because it was night. She stopped feeling the light a long time ago and she was afraid that this time she won't be able to come back from this. Sure, she killed the Evil Queen, but did she really? It seemed like she can never be happy again, with or without the Evil Queen.

What was there left for Regina? Nothing.

She had her son, who would be just fine on his own and he had his other mother and his grandparents, even Hook. So they would all miss Regina for a little while, but then go back to their lives. And frankly, Regina wouldn't blame them.

Her life was over. Her happy ending was gone. She had lost all of the meaning she once had and now that spot in her soul was filled with nothingness.

Regina sat on a bench by the ocean and looked at the water. The Moon was round and orange-ish. It was reflecting on the water making a sort of track which started from the Moon and ended at Regina. The starts seemed even closer than before. Regina closed her eyes and lit another cigarette.

She asked herself if she would ever be happy and for a second there she had hope. Hope that the right person for her would one day come and everything would make sense. Maybe she should go back to her job as a Mayor and just try and make it all work. Giving up now would be what her old self would do, so she wasn't going to surrender. This wasn't what Robin would want for her. Not one bit. He'd want her to move on and be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Regina wished that one day she was happy again. She opened her eyes only to see a shooting star lighting the sky. She smiled. Her smile was real and she felt warmth inside of her. She wanted to carry on. She wanted to have a happy ending. And she was going to fight for it.

She carried on walking and one hour later went back home. She went to bed, only to dream about Robin. She woke up in the middle of the night and just wasn't able to fall back in sleep. It was 7 in the morning. Regina made pancakes for Henry and coffee for herself. She then walked her son to the school bus and went to work.

Her office seemed weird and not like before. She made a couple of phone calls and the renovation plan started. That means that she couldn't be in her office for at least a week. She stopped by the police station and just sat there while David and Emma did their job. She had coffee with them, they tried to cheer her up, but it just wasn't working. Everything changed when Emma got an emergency phone call. She stormed out of the police station and Regina went after her. The two ended up in the forest where they saw a man. He looked like a homeless man and it felt so weird going after him, but maybe Emma had a reason to chase him. A couple of minutes later, the man was on the ground and Emma was on top of him. The man turned and showed himself to Regina. She was shocked.

"Graham?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Regina looked at Graham. Her face was filled with shock and regret.

"What happened? I thought you were…" Regina tried to find meaning in the whole situation, but she ended up confused. She had no idea how she could face Graham after everything that went down between the two of them.

"Dead? Yeah, me too." Graham's voice seemed uncanny. It was so weird hearing that sound again. She used to see him in her dreams right after she killed him and she apologized a thousand times.

"Since when everything around here has any meaning, guys." Emma was the one taking control over the whole situation. She seemed calm and she helped Graham get up. "I'm sorry for that. Seems like you've been stealing some stuff from the people around here and they are furious. But I got you." Emma smiled, trying not to think how awkward the whole thing was.

"Graham…I…" Regina had misery written all over her face. "We need to talk."

"You will talk, but I have to get him to the station."

"Why, Emma? So the whole town can crucify him?" Regina's head got filled with anger towards the blonde sheriff.

"I'm sure they won't. But one thing I don't get – why aren't you at your old apartment, Graham?"

The three headed towards the town.

"After I came back, the first thing I wanted to do was go back there and try to make sense of everything. After I found out other people are living there, I had no choice."

"I'm so sorry." Regina started. "You are coming home with me."

"Regina, I don't think this is the right…" Emma looked at Regina. She knew that Regina wanted to make amends, but she wasn't sure if she can handle the guilt when it comes to Graham, and after Robin died she wasn't actually the same.

"I have to do this, Emma." Regina looked at Graham. "It's the least I can do."

"But the station…" Emma started, but Regina interrupted her.

"You will have to do that later." Regina was determined to help Graham and she wasn't going to stay around and watch Emma question Graham, when all he actually needed was a warm bath and cozy bed.

So, Regina and Graham headed to Regina's house.

"It's so weird, being back here." Graham stated looking around the house. "I see you made some changes."

"Yeah, it was…necessary." Regina closed her eyes. "Okay, so you can take the guest bedroom, it has private bathroom and I have some of the clothes Robin left behind…" saying his name out loud almost destroyed Regina, who had to stay calm and not fall apart in front of Graham.

"Who's Robin?" Graham asked, looking confused at Regina.

"It's a long story." She answered.

As soon as he went inside the bathroom, she went and locked herself in her room and started crying.

Regina had to remind to pull herself up. She went down and made something for Graham to eat. She lit a cigarette and was staring outside the window until he walked inside the kitchen.

"You smoke?" Graham was surprised to learn about Regina's new bad habit, but that was all he was going to say about it. He started eating.

"I know, there is nothing I can say that's going to make it up for what I did, but I'm deeply sorry, Graham. What I did to you, this is something no one should go through. And I'm not talking about the killing, because this is something I'll never forgive myself. I'm talking about the rape…I had lost my way and though that what we had was real, but the truth is that this was rape and I'm very ashamed of what I did. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but even if you don't…I won't judge you. I won't forgive me. I will never forgive myself for raping and murdering you." Regina's words came from a very deep corner of her soul. She never actually said those words to anyone. She never even admitted to raping Graham, but she knew what she did and she was going to suffer the consequences.

The day went by. Regina talked to Emma and she agreed to give Graham's old job back.

"Emma told me that you are going to have your job back and starting Monday, you're back." Regina said when Graham came for dinner. "Also, I would like to go out with you and get you some new clothes, of course if that's okay with you."

"Regina, I appreciate it, but…" Graham was so hungry he could easily eat a whole cow. "But I don't want my job back. And I don't want new clothes…"

"What?" Regina was shocked. "I know it seems weird to have someone buy you clothes, but I really want to make amends…"

"I want to leave Storybrooke, Regina!" Graham said out of nowhere. "I want to see what's out there, because Underworld…it's not a very happy place. And I thought my life is over and I'm never going to have a chance for a new life. I want to see the world. I want to go to New York." Graham had this determined look that made Regina shiver.

"I understand…I…" Regina was speechless. "Okay, I think Neal's apartment in New York is available and you could go there. As long as this is what you want."

"It is."

"Okay, then. First thing tomorrow…"

"Actually, I want to leave tonight. After I saw you and Emma…and after I saw that you two are friends now and are okay, there's nothing really that's keeping me in this town. I want to leave tonight, so I don't have to deal with that mess I made with the people of this town."

"Um, okay…" Regina looked around. "I guess, we can make that happen."

Regina took the keys of her old car she just filled the tank so it had enough fuel to get Graham to New York. Regina also had some money she set aside when she was planning on leaving so she put the money in an envelope and put it in the car. She knew that Graham wouldn't take her money if she just gave it to him.

They reached the town border. They got off the car.

"I really hope that you're happy and everything works out okay for you. I want you to have the car, and before you interrupt me. I want you, really want you to have it. It's the least I can do after everything." Regina looked at him, hoping that he could take the car.

Graham just hugged her.

"Thank you. I hope things work out for you as well." Graham smiled. "And I have no idea what to say to make you feel better about Robin…"

Regina was confused.

"Emma told me."

"Of course she did." Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, don't say anything. I left one of my old phones in the car, so call me when you get there. And text me…"

"Why texting?" Graham laughed.

"So I know that you are okay. And if you're ever in any need of anything know that you can always call me. No matter the hour. Know that I'm here for you."

Graham hugged Regina one more time and got inside the car. He left the town, leaving Regina alone on the street. She realized she was crying a couple of moments after that. She brushed off her tears and slowly headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Regina opened her eyes. She looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. She looked around. It was the first time since Robin died that she didn't dream about him. It felt strange, it felt weird. Somehow she managed to make peace with the idea that he's forever going to be part of her dreams. She didn't even realize that she was smiling. She went downstairs and made herself a hot cup of coffee. The 'morning' routine started and she lit a cigarette. She took her cup and stood by the window. She then went outside and enjoyed the morning. The birds were singing a calming melody. One sip of the black liquid was enough to make her feel alive. Regina really started to enjoy the time she spent by herself. She used to think that she hated it being along so she surrounded herself with so many people that at one point it was hard for her to stop and take a break.

She saw David stopping with the yellow bug in front of her house. He opened the door and entered.

"Good morning!" he greeted Regina with the stupid smile on his face that made her roll her eyes.

"'Morning" was all Regina was going to say.

David sat next to her on the swinging bench and looked at the cup of coffee in her hand.

"What you got there? Can I have one?" he looked like a total child and for a second Regina really started to worry about Snow. She wondered who her ex-enemy would be able to get through a whole day married to that.

"Do I look like a slave?" Regina's mean comment sounded way bitchy and way too rude. She didn't intend to, it's just that she was so used to having people around that she was okay with the idea of her guests to make themselves at home and literary use the kitchen without asking her. She stood up and placed a fake smile on her face." I'm kidding."

He went inside and got a cup of coffee for David and went outside giving him the mug.

"So, how's Graham?" David started quickly.

"So _that's_ why you are here?" Regina wanted to punch herself in the head for forgetting to mention it earlier. But Graham left late last night and now it as early in the morning, so there wasn't actually a time between last night and now to tell somebody, so now she had to do it."He left Storybrook. I gave him my old car and phone and some money. I'm not sure where he'd go, but I'm thinking New York, since I told him about Neal's apartment and gave him the keys, since, you know they were in Robin's belongings."

"Uh, that's a bummer." David took a sip out of his coffee and regretted it as it was way too hot for his taste; Regina on the other hand went inside and got herself another cup."So, how are you holding up?"

"Why everyone keeps asking me that?" Regina, again, realized that she was acting like a total bitch so she decided to take it down a notch. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"So, Snow, Emma, Hook, Henry and I decided to go on a little trip around the town. Set up some tents, light a fire and stuff like that. We were wondering if you'd like to come." David decided to completely ignore the way Regina was talking to him, because he knew she didn't mean it.

Regina looked at him thinking about the possibility of that actually happening. She was so used to fighting to bad guy of the week that she completely forgot that they were actual people, that they were family.

But then she remembered that she wasn't in the mood for a time with the family. She just wasn't ready and the last thing she wanted was going off and screaming at their faces about something meaningless.

"It's very nice of you to invite me, but I'm going to sit this one out. I hope you have a good time."

David went home and Regina stood there in the silence that was slowly going to kill her one day. She really hated being alone, but then again she refused to go out with them. Why was she like that? She wouldn't let anyone feel sorry for her or even try and help her. She was determined to go through this alone.

She stopped by her office only to see that the renovation started and there was nothing for her to do there. She grabbed some files and decided that she was going to work from home. She knew that she had to get herself working so she can forget for a little.

And she did.

She went through every little thing the people of the town wanted. She even set up a meeting with the local newspaper. They wanted her to talk about the town's future. She then sat on the couch and started reading her book. And she enjoyed it. She really got interested so much in the book that she didn't realize how the time went. She read the book and turned the TV on, when a knock on the door pulled her out of her trance. It was Emma.

"How can I help you, Swan?" Regina wasn't very excited to meet the blonde after the whole thing with Graham and wasn't ready to talk about how childish of her was to let him go without speaking to Emma first.

"Hey, can I come in?" Emma smiled.

"Sure." Regina stepped aside so Emma can enter.

"I know you said no to David, but I really think you should come." Emma started speaking without shifting her look. She was directly looking into Regina and Regina got the idea that Emma wasn't going to leave until Regina agreed to the stupid thing.

"I don't think I'm the best company right now for whatever you guys are going to do." Regina looked down.

"I think that some time in the forest surrounded by the people who care about you is what you need right now. We all loved Robin, I know you loved him more than us and we can't really imagine what you're going through right now, but we all lost people, Regina. Shutting the outside world never has a positive outcome." Emma looked at her with understanding. "And you can spend some quality time with Henry. He doesn't say it, but he's worried about you. We all are."

"I'll think about it." Regina nodded. "But I'm not making any promises."

The morning came and the whole gang was getting ready to leave.

"Guys, let's wait one more minute. I'm sure Regina will come." Emma looked around only to see her. "See, I told you." Emma smiled at look at the others.

Everyone headed to the woods. They spend 3 hours walking. The whole time Hook and David made stupid jokes and acted like little kids, which, needless to say, made Regina shiver. Sooner rather than later, they reached the place that seemed perfect. There was a river nearby. They set down the tents and David, Hook and Henry went to get some wood for the fire.

"I heard about Graham" Snow approached Regina. "It was very noble thing you did for him. I'm proud of you.

Regina smiled. She felt the warmth deep inside. She really felt comfortable with them. Emma looked at her and smiled as well. She took the whole thing with Graham to the next level. She didn't judge Regina. She didn't tell her that she should've talked to her before that. She trusted Regina enough to let her make her own decisions and that really made them closer.

The night came and after the family ate, they sat by the fire and started telling each other scary stories. Henry, of course, had the scariest stories to tell which gave chills even to Regina. Later, Henry went to bed. Regina looked around. Snow and David were snuggled and seemed happy. Emma and Hook were holding hands and talking about something quietly. It was then, when Regina really felt like an outsider. She wanted that. She wanted to have someone to be all cuddly with. Someone she can kiss and someone that can make her happy. And she reminded herself that she was happy once which reflected upon her. Before she could break into tears in front of everyone, Regina excused herself and went to bed.

After she heard everyone going to bed she went outside. She looked at the starts and closed her eyes.

"Gina?" it was Emma. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

Emma sat next to her.

"Talk to me."

"What can I say, Emma?" Regina asked."What's there to say that won't make me sound like the miserable, depressed loser that I'm?"

"Come on, don't be ridiculous."

"I miss him, Emma. I thought I was going to be okay. That I was going to be fine, but I'm not. I have so many problems and they all can be solved if he was here. Every day I have to remind myself that I'm alone now, that I have no one. And I'm not talking about you guys. I appreciate you and I'm sorry for not being able to show it, but I do. Everyone keeps asking me how I'm, but the truth is that I'm not ready. I'm not ready to live a life without him. My job doesn't seem interesting. My hobbies bore me. I'm acting like a bitch to everyone who tries to help me. I'm a complete mess." Regina was fighting back the tears."Maybe I deserve it."

"Okay, look. There isn't anything I can say that's going to make you okay. By looking at it I see you are in a very low point and I'm sorry you're there. But you are there. There's no coming back. So you should fight it. Yes, Robin died. Yes, you are alone now. But there are so many things you can do. Your story doesn't end here. You have so much more you can offer the world. And this comes from a lonely orphan who didn't think she'd ever matter – it gets better. And I'm not saying the pain will magically go away, but you'll learn to live with it. You'll make room for it. If you don't like your job – quit. If you don't like your hobbies – find new ones. Don't give up. Don't surrender. This horrible thing happened to you and I'm sure you feel like dying. I've been there so many times; I'm qualified to tell you that you're going to pull though. So when you feel like dying, remember that Robin wouldn't want that for you. When you feel like dying – survive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** **I just wanted to take a second to thank everyone who reads my fanfiction, I'm doing my best and I'm happy if you like it.**

 **Chapter 4**

It was another day for Regina. The gang had just returned from the woods and she had to figure her life out. She went to the park and she sat on a bench.

She dived into her thoughts once again and lost track of time. She no longer knew who she was. She's lost it all. After all, Regina was strong and was determined to find a way out of this mess. She just had to find the right motives. Robin was a very nice guy and she did love him, but in the end he was gone and it's been a few months after his funeral, so it was time to move on.

Regina went back to her place. She made herself some coffee and sat in front of the TV. It was starting to look a lot like her usual days, when she got this gut feeling that she had to paint. She never saw herself as a painter, but this time she wanted to paint.

She went and found some pencils and a blank piece of paper. She sat on the balcony on the second floor and tried to focus her thoughts on something particular. Like, she could easily paint the landscape. But Robin was all she could think of, so she started drawing him, by her memory. It was turning out to be quite good, when she stopped.

She couldn't remember the form of Robin's eyes. She tried to draw them, but erased them. She tried again and failed. She started drawing more aggressively, but she couldn't just do it. She completely lost it and scrapped the whole thing, crying.

At the same time, Ruby was approaching her door when she saw her crying.

"OMG, Regina…are you okay?" she asked her worried.

Regina didn't answer, only cried a lot more. Ruby decided to open the door and enter, even if it seemed like breaking and entering. She went upstairs and embraced Regina.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

Ruby and Regina always had their difficulties, but they worked pass them and got very close. So It was normal for Ruby to enter Regina's house and try and help her.

"I…I tried to draw him…" Regina was crying unstoppable.

In her head she seemed like a weak loser that no longer had anything to live for. She seemed like a complete idiot who always cried and always was sad and miserable.

"It's okay, It's okay." Ruby tried to calm her, but she didn't know what to say exactly.

"I couldn't remember the shape of his eyes. His eyes, Ruby. Is this how it's going to be now? I'm going to slowly forget about him and he's going to just disappear from my memory forever?" Regina had a very good point and Ruby knew that she had nothing to say. She didn't want to make the situation worse.

They stood there and later went inside. Ruby made some tea with orange, Regina's favorite. The two sat on the sofa.

"I'm sorry that you had to witness that." Regina apologized.

"You don't need to apologize, sweetie. You just had a panic attack, it's completely normal, when something bad happens. You have to remain calm." Ruby smiled.

"The bad thing happened months ago, Ruby. Why don't I seem to move on? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you? You need to find your closure."

"And how's that going to happen?" Regina looked at her, desperately hoping that Ruby's going to solve the problem.

Ruby though for a second, then she smiled.

"I have an idea." She said. Regina at looked her with hope. "I want you to write a letter to Robin. I want you write everything you wanted to tell him, but didn't have the chance to say. Will you do that?"

"Ruby…I don't think that this is going to help." Regina, again, looked like she was just punched in the stomach.

"Trust me." Ruby got up. "I'll leave you to it." She said and left Regina's house.

Regina took the cup with tea in her hands and looked outside the window. She wasn't actually planning on doing it. She just sat there and waited for her death. It, thankfully, didn't come. Regina had to do something. She got up and got a notebook, then tore a page and started writing. She didn't like what she wrote and made the paper into a ball and threw it in the trash. She started writing again, but repeated the procedure.

She spent the whole night writing and throwing and writing and throwing. It was 4 in the morning when she was finally happy with what she wrote. She made herself a cup of hot coffee, lit a cigarette and waited until 7 to call Ruby.

"I'll be on my way." Ruby answered and sooner rather than later she was outside Regina's house.

Ruby insisted Regina follow her, so Mills had no other choice but to listen.

The two reached the highest point of Storybrooke's forest. It was a huge meadow. It was still in the morning, but the sky was already blue. There were a few clouds.

"Did you bring the letter?" Ruby asked and Regina nodded. "Okay, so…" Ruby pulled a balloon out of her purse and a thin rope. "I want you to tie the letter to the balloon and let it fly away."

"You want me to do what?" Regina was shocked.

"Yeah…I will leave you alone if you want." Ruby looked at the ground.

"No, stay!" Regina opened the letter. "Can I read it?"

"Sure." Ruby smiled.

" _Dear Robin, I miss you every single day. I miss our little walks, I miss your laugh, your blue eyes, but most of all I miss the way you made me feel when I was with you. You saw my true side and always believed in me. You believed I was good, when even I didn't. You thought me so many things and I'll never be able to get past the future that we were going to have. It's not fair. Maybe we will see each other in another life. I want you to know that I'm happy and it may be hard at times, but I'm ready to move on. I'm moving on. Goodbye. Love, Regina."_

A tear went down Regina's face. The Sun was coming out from behind a cloud. Regina took a deep breath and attached the letter to the balloon. She then let go of the balloon. Another tear found its way down Regina's cheek as she smiled.

She was finally free. She felt pure and clean. She was finally ready.

"Thank you!" she hugged Ruby and both went home.

Regina spent the afternoon with Henry. They went for ice-cream and ended up at Granny's where were the rest of the family.

"How are you, Regina?" Emma asked her.

"I'm happy. I really am." Regina smiled.

"Good." Emma smiled in return.

"So, do you have any plans for the day?" Snow asked.

"No, not really. My office's under repair, so I have all the time in the world." Regina sat next to David in the boot and looked around. "Don't tell me you have another trip around the woods. My back still hurts from lying on the ground the last time."

Everyone laughed.

"No, it's not that. I have a thing outside town and Snow's coming with me…" Emma started.

"So we were thinking if you'd want to come with us." Snow concluded.

"Sure." Regina was starting to warm up to them again and was willing to do whatever it takes to be closer to everyone from her family.

"So, we are living in an hour, do you think you'd be ready by then?" Emma asked, taking a bite from her burger.

"I'm ready, I don't need an hour." Regina giggled.

The three women got in Emma's yellow bug. Emma was driving, Snow was next to her and Regina was in the back. The three drove out of the town's borderline and went straight ahead.

They drove for half an hour when Emma stopped at a gas station. The three stopped for coffee. Emma went inside to use the bathroom, get coffee and pay for the gas, while Regina and Snow sat on the tables outside the gas station.

"What's wrong, Snow?" Regina asked, placing her sunglasses on her head.

"Why? Why would you ask that?" Snow seemed confused.

"I know when something's bothering you. We know each other for so long, remember?" Regina loved being sarcastic. "But I'm used to being responsible for you not being okay, so I'm going to assume it's not my fault this time and it's something else." Regina crossed her legs.

Snow looked around.

"I'm going to tell you, only if you never say a word about it in front of Emma." Snow said with a straight face that could only mean that whatever it was, it was something very serious.

"Tell me, woman." Regina was losing her patience.

"It's Hook…" Snow started.

"What about him?" Regina asked.

"I think he's up to something not good." Snow continued.

"What would that something be, Snow? You can't go around accusing people of being shady." Regina crossed her arms as well. "I don't like the pirate as well, but I've made my peace with the fact that he's part of the family." Regina raised her shoulders. "He's fine, I guess."

"I think he's having an affair."

 **Another author's note: I felt like it was getting repetitive with Regina being sad and all, so I'm taking a new direction. I know you guys don't want to read about it all the time, but I didn't want to have Regina move on quickly, so there's that. If you have any suggestions for potential love interests for Regina (from any show) feel free to suggest them to me. I'm open to writing Regina's next big love, whoever that may be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I told David to follow him around while we were out of town, so Emma doesn't suspect anything."

"You don't just go following around people, Snow." laughed Regina.

"Oh, yeah…my baby girl is probably made a fool of and I'm the one doing the wrong thing?" Snow lashed out. "And since when are you the rational one?"

"Okay, fair point." Regina smiled.

Emma entered the car.

"Okay black coffee for you." she said giving the cup to Regina. "And latte for you." she said giving the latte to Snow.

"So, Emma…where are you taking us?" Reina had her little devious smile on her face.

"Snow suggested we went to visit Lily, since she and Mal moved out of town and we don't see them very often I thought it won't hurt to check up on them." said Emma, as she was starting the engine.

"Are you for real?" she looked at Snow. "Is there some kind of secret redemption that I have to go through that no one is telling me about?"

"Relax, Regina." smiled Snow.

"I think you should've given me the heads up beforehand."

"I'm sorry, but at least we're halfway there."

Regina relaxed in her seat and tried to not think about it for the rest of the ride. She decided to talk about something else.

"So how are things with Hook?" Regina sounded genuinely curious.

"Why such sudden interest in my love life, madam Mayor?" Emma laughed.

"Well, you know as a good Mayor I need to know everything about my people…" Regina took a sip of her coffee. "And also you've been dating for quite some time and I'm not hearing any wedding bells."

"REGINA" Snow was shocked. "Not very nice of you."

"Oh, come on, Snow. Emma knows that this is a free space. Plus, I'd rather talks about guy problems, than having to deal with my evil mother, or Peter Pan, or those icy sisters, or whatever is coming our way."

"Okay, we get it." Snow replied.

"Well, she does have a point." agreed Emma. "I don't know, Gina. I guess we never really talked about it."

"What are you going to say if he asks you?" asked Regina taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now that's just arrogant." said Snow.

"I actually never thought about it as well. I don't know, Regina. I always thought that Neal was the man for me and I dreamed about marrying him. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Fair point." agreed Regina.

"Are you happy now?" asked Snow turning to Regina to give her a nervous look.

Later, Regina, Emma and Snow found themselves in Lily's apartment. She made them some coffee.

"I'm happy you guys dropped by. My mother went on a date with some guy, but she should be back any second." said Lily.

" _Maleficent_ _going out on a date with a regular guy, now that's some news." stated Regina._

 _"Well, we've been trying to get back to normal. You know, as normal as it can get, given that Maleficent herself is my mother, but we're slowly getting there."_

 _"Trust me, after time you won't even care." laughed Emma._

 _"If you'll excuse me." said Regina._

 _"You need to stop_ _smoking, Regina." screamed Emma behind her._

 _Regina opened the balcony door and made a silly face at Emma._

 _Regina lit her cigarette and looked down the street. The town was not much bigger than Storybrooke. Was this what Regina needed? A fresh start? A regular guy? New town? New friends?_

 _She was swimming in deep thoughts when she noticed her old friend Mal, who was approaching the apartment building._

 _"Looking stunning as usual." screamed Regina._

 _"Regina" Mal was confused._

 _"I hope this guy was nice to you. It would be a waste to put one of my curses on him." Regina laughed._

 _Mal laughed._

 _Moments later, Maleficent and Regina were hugging._

 _"How are you holding up, dear?" Mal asked._

 _"I'm hanging in there." Regina looked at Snow, then at Emma. "We just dropped by to see you, I swear. There is no bad guy we need your help fighting…or at least for now."_

 _"Gosh, I'm so relieved to hear that."_

 _"Yeah, I'm relieved to say it!" Regina stated. "I just wanted to use the moment and apologize. Life's too short for holding any grudges, so if I ever offended you…which I'm curtain I did…I mean with our history it's a miracle we didn't kill each other." Regina laughed. "I'm deeply sorry for everything bad I ever did."_

 _Mal hugged her._

 _"Me, too. Me, too."_

 _Later, Snow and Regina were sitting in the car while Emma was talking with Lily on the street in front of the apartment building._

 _"Oh, I just got a text from David. Looks like Hook was behaving the whole day." said Snow._

 _"You seem disappointed?" Regina looked at her with concern. "This is the guy your daughter is probably going to marry one, Snow White. You need to talk to her. Share your worries with her. It's probably nothing. But it could be something."_

 _"Okay, I will"_

 _Emma entered the car and drove off._

 _"Emma, there's something I need to talk to you about." Snow started._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"David and I…it's about Hook, honey…we think…I feel…it's not easy for me to say…I think that Hook…"_

 _"Is seeing another woman?" Emma interrupted her._

 _Regina was surprised._

 _"Yeah?" said Snow._

 _"That's because he is."_

 _"What?" Regina almost screamed._

 _"Yeah, no big deal. We're taking a break and in the mean time he met someone else."_

 _"But what you said earlier?" started Regina. "And at the woods?"_

 _"Well, I guess we're still figuring it out. Or maybe I'm not ready to let him go."_

 _"Emma, this was not even a week ago." Regina continued._

 _"It's not like he's cheating. He's just having coffee with this girl. I don't mind. I'm not jealous."_

 _"Who is she?" insisted to know Snow._

 _"I don't know. I don't think she's a fairytale character."_

 _"So he wants someone normal" Snow was furious._

 _"Can you blame the guy?" Emma smiled._

 _"This is messed up." said Regina._

 _"Come on, we're taking the high road here. And dealing with this like adults. We put our relationship on a pause. And we haven't been talking about it. But if he wants to be with someone who doesn't put his life in risk every single day…" started Emma._

 _"Then he's an idiot. I knew it from the start. You're way too good for him." said Regina._

 _"Okay, guys. That's between me and him. And mom…don't tell dad until I'm sure what we're doing. They have a good thing going on, Hook and David, and I don't want them to be at odds because of me."_

 _Emma continued driving._

 _For the rest of the ride both Regina and Snow stayed silent._


End file.
